


The Star Who Loved the Sun

by Mercshy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arthur-centric, Childhood Friends, Doomed Love, F/M, Sunspear, aeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercshy/pseuds/Mercshy
Summary: Arthur tries to find some semblance of peace following Elia's betrothal announcement.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Star Who Loved the Sun

The late summer rays pressed down relentlessly as Arthur sparred in the courtyard, sweat forming at his brow and sticking to the short hair at the nape of his neck. Sunspear was much different from the easy breezes that would pass through Starfall, different even from the cooling blush-pink marble of the Water Gardens. Here, not even in the shadows, could he escape from the warmth of the sun. But Arthur could not keep from his duties, continued to practice steps and counterattacks and twirls of the sword in his hand. It was a fine thing, balanced and of outstanding quality, made better by his capable hand, but today there was no trace of any skill to his movements. The art of swordsmanship required patience and serenity but his steps were off, his mind elsewhere. Even so, his swordmaster had taught him that peace could be found with every stroke of the blade so as relentless as the sun itself, he continued to go over the movements hoping to rid his mind of the heavy sadness his heart carried.

The sudden giggling snapped him out of his dark thoughts and away from the task at hand. Quickly he looked up towards the source of the sound, one he had long since learned to recognise. Through the white pillars spiralling up in archways, he caught a glimpse of the dark as midnight hair, then the deep orange samite gown flowing with every step and lastly, her face. Even hidden in the shadows as she passed the courtyard, she was beautiful, rivalling the sun itself with her brightness.

Elia was accompanied by another lady with dark ringlets bound at the base of her neck, the two of them whispering lively to each other with excited expressions. Neither of them had noticed him or even glanced down to the courtyard, too wrapped up in their own conversation. She looked happy, not a trace of sadness tainting her features even in the presence of her dear and loyal friend. Tightening his jaw, he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

He did not stare too long, and soon the pair had disappeared through an archway and far out of his view, the melodic laughter no longer lingering in the air. Swallowing, Arthur twirled the sword in his hand, made quick jabs at the dummy but his mind was, as always, elsewhere. On _her_. In every way, Elia was more than he had expected when he first laid eyes on her as a much younger boy. Then, he had not even been six and the slender princess had been a visitor at Starfall. As customed demanded they had exchanged pleasantries, obligations for a boy his age. Now though, after years at the Water Gardens spent in the company of her, her brothers, his sister, and others sent to foster at the palace, he could not deny the thoughts that resided in the most hidden corners of his mind and heart. 

By all accounts, it had happened gradually and after the countless of times he had gone over it all in the privacy of his own mind, the millions of ways he had twisted and turned it to make sense of it, he came back to the same conclusion. She was beautiful and gracious even as a child with her dark silky hair, alert eyes and deep warm skin; those qualities had only grown brighter with age despite her poor health but it was not the obvious beauty that drew him to her like a moth to a burning flame in the dark. It was the ease at which conversation flowed between them like the warmest of spring rivers, the wit of her words and the glint in her black eyes that accompanied them, the softness of her touch and the gentlest of intentions behind them, the desire to do good and become better with each passing day, the warmth he felt in his heart every time his gaze landed on her, and the charm that radiated off of her like the most brilliant of lights.

But whatever childish dreams he may have had, were not to be. Her fate had been sealed and therefore so had his. The princess had announced at a feast the week before that her daughter was to be married to the silver prince. The household would be travelling to King’s Landing to partake in celebrations for the betrothal and while everyone present had congratulated Elia and spoken so highly of how past unions between the dragons and Martells had been so blessed, Arthur had barely been able to force a smile onto his face. His sister had always spoken of how no true pain could rival a broken heart but he had not believed her until the very moment when he met Elia’s eyes, dark as midnight, glistering with unshed tears like little stars sprinkled across the sky. Whatever dreams he may have had about their future, the life they could have built in Starfall or Sunspear alike, vanished with the graceful curve of her lips as she smiled through the drops of tears. Of joy, others thought, but he knew better.

Another hard jab at the dummy and he hoped to find peace to heal what had been broken but knew she would not leave his mind or heart be. There had not been an opportunity to speak in private since the announcement even though he knew no words they could string together in hushed whispers would change their fates.

Arthur could ignore the oppressing heat and the strong rays, but Elia, true to her house’s sigil, rivalled the sun itself as she lingered in his thoughts and he was but a man.


End file.
